1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to image identification and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for automatically identifying a representative image for an image group.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many image processing applications, image groups are denoted by a representative thumbnail (an image, typically of reduced size, used in order to represent multiple images). The thumbnail helps a user to identify what images are in the image group. Typically, a first image in a group is used as the representative thumbnail. Some image processing applications allow for the representative thumbnail to be manually selected by a user.
However, the first image is often not a good representation of the image group and manual intervention to select a representative image is time consuming and diminishes the user experience.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for automatically identifying a representative image for an image group.